Firework
"Firework" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a free DLC), ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''/Best Of ''and ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple hair, and she wears an indigo romper with pink star, as well as a wristband that is also indigo and a bow and wedges that are mint green. Remake In her remake, she looks slightly realistic. The remake shows her shirt and the stars in a more shade of magenta. Her ribbon is now electric green instead of its original color. Same color with her glove. Also, her hair is in a darker shade of purple. Plus her high heels are smurf blue. Similar to Take On Me, her face is barely visible. Firework coach 1 small.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is an amusement park with fireworks (the song's namesake). On Just Dance 2, colors like red and orange appear. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, many colors like red orange and pink appear and the background is less blurry. Same with ''Just Dance Now. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point your right hand to the screen when "Baby, you're a firework" is sung. Firework GMs.png|All Gold Moves Firework GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Firework makes appearances in the following Mashups: * ''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' * ''Birthday'' '(Best of Katy) ' * ''Crucified'' * ''Ghostbusters'' * ''(I've Had) The Time of my Life'' * ''I Kissed a Girl'' * ''I Will Survive'' * ''Just a Gigolo'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Never Can Say Goodbye'' '(Best of ''JD 2) * [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] * [[Pound The Alarm|''Pound The Alarm]] * ''So What'' * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[Super Bass|''Super Bass]] Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Trivia *This is the second song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance Series, after Hot N Cold. ''It's followed by ''California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl,'' Roar, ''Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday, Dark Horse ''and This Is How We Do.'' *This is also the first free DLC by Katy Perry; the second is ''Roar'' on ''Just Dance 2014''. **However, this song is the only one to not return as a paid DLC. *This is the only song in Best Of and Greatest Hits to have its difficulty and effort raised. *The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits didn't change. * Many colors of fireworks appeared in the beginning in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version, while on the ''Just Dance 2'', only a few colors appeared. * This is the first DLC to be free. The others are Roar and The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014 with Break Free and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) from ''Just Dance 2015''. * Her ribbon is green instead of light blue in the Summer Party and Best Of cover. * This is the only song from the 2010 decade in Summer Party/Extra Songs. * Her Just Dance 2015 avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya, TiK ToK, P1 from Girlfriend, and P1 from Jump. ** However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. * In the beta version, her glove was on her left hand. * The dancer does a suggestive move during the bridge that makes it look like she's punching her breasts, when in reality, she's punching her chest. * At the time of the game's release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. * On the Xbox 360 for Just Dance: Greatest Hits, after you download the game's theme with via Uplay, the background for this song will appear. This background will appear on Xbox Home as the theme. * The song has a glitch on Xbox 360; sometimes, the lyrics do not play properly. In fact, they get stuck at the line Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? and then A plastic bag is repeated. * In a Beta screenshot, the pictograms are reversed. * Strangely, the dancer's avatar wears pink earrings. while in the routine, the coach does not have any earrings. Gallery Fireworkjd2.jpg|Firework Fireworksqa.png|Firework (Just Dance Greatest Hits/Best Of) firework 2.jpg|Firework (Remake) firework_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 Firework.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 firewok jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background fireback.jpg|Background fireworkmenu.png Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms Firework Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited Menu Videos File:Katy Perry - Firework File:Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Firework,_Katy_Perry_(Solo)_5* File:Firework_-_Katy_Perry_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits-0 File:Just Dance 2016 - Firework - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:2010's Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016